


A Cargument Like Never Before

by shakeitout



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeitout/pseuds/shakeitout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is having a problem when he and Steve get stuck in grid-lock traffic on the highway. He and Steve both know there's only one solution. As always, deliciously McDanno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Highway to Hell

Danny was pulled out of his serene thoughts in a nice, warm shower when somebody began banging on his apartment door. _You have GOT to be kidding me!_ Danny complained in his head. _Now, really?_ Despite how pissed he was, Danny stopped what he was doing and with a deep sigh and threw a towel loosely around his waist. That was when he realized the problem. He had been picturing the way Steve looked this past weekend surfing; basically ¾ naked, his board shorts clinging low on his hips. At some point during his shower, Danny had realized he couldn’t take it anymore and began to rub.  


These thoughts of Steve had began to occur more often these days, and sometimes Danny just couldn’t help pitching a pretty decent tent, today being no different.  
While he was in the process of hiding his painful hardon with his towel before answering the door, the person who knocked picked the cheap lock and opened it for themselves.  
“Danny?” Steve shouted into the house.  
“Yes, dear?” Danny asked sarcastically, sticking his head out of the bathroom door, careful not to show below his waist.  
“Sorry to interrupt but we need to go. We’ve got a case. I called you twice, but you didn’t answer.”  
“Generally, when people are in the SHOWER they don’t tend to answer the PHONE, Steven!” _This guy is going to give me a coronary_. Another deep sigh left Danny’s chest.  
“Alright, I’m sorry, Jesus. I just don’t trust the neighborhood alright. I was worried that something could have happened to you...or Grace,” he added quickly.

“Speaking of Grace, where is she?”  
“Got picked her up early this weekend because Rachel’s snot-nosed parents are here from England and she wanted Grace to spend as much time with them as possible.” Danny paused for a beat, “Will you get the hell out of here so I can grab some clothes from my room!?” he yelled, realizing that there was no way to hide his erection if he had to go from his bathroom to his dresser in a towel.  
“Alright, alright, Jesus. Calm down, Danny. No need to get all worked up.”

Danny took a cleansing breath, “Just....Just let me put some clothes on and we can go, okay? And next time, try not to break into my house.”

“What?” Steve made face #7, the “Don’t-look-at-me-I’m-innocent” face. It was one of Danny’s least favorite, but definitely still adorable. That was when Danny noticed exactly what Steve was wearing: a navy blue “U.S. NAVY” t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and cargo pants that were also cut short at the knees. ** **  
****

“Did your clothes get in a fight with a pair of scissors?” Danny asked Steve, looking him up and down, trying to think of other things besides slowly cutting Steve’s clothes off of his body and kissing the bare skin as it appeared.

“I was pulling up weeds in the backyard. These are my landscaping clothes. I didn’t have time to change before HPD called.” Steve glanced down at Danny’s bare chest, “What are you doing? Get dressed, we’ve got to go to HQ!”

“Yes, sir!” Danny mock saluted. Steve would never admit it, but somewhere deep inside of him, heat began to pool in his stomach when Danny said that.

********  
  


Steve was driving at speeds that in no possible way should be legal, even for a cop, down the Kamehameha. Some sort of terrible music was blaring and Danny was trying so insanely hard not to look at Steve. It was growing more and more difficult due to the fact that Steve’s hair was slightly mussed up from working in the yard and that he hadn’t shaved in a day or so because the stubble on his face was looking wonderfully scruffy. _Why is he so goddamn attractive!?_ Danny’s cock twitched slightly, yet another reminder that he wasn’t able to finish what he started in the shower and that his blue balls were getting to be more than unbearable.

****

Danny shifted uncomfortably, trying to use the case file to cover the all too apparent tent he had pitched in his khakis. “You okay there?” Steve asked smugly. He had clearly figured out why Danny was so grumpy.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Danny shifted in the Camaro's passenger seat again.

“Well, you said you hated camping.”

“What the hell does camping have to do with anything!?” Danny shouted.

“Well, I mean, you’ve pitched a hell of a tent there...”

“Really? That’s how you discreetly ask me if I’m suffering from blue balls? I can’t believe people actually think you’re smooth. You’re so corny I can’t even handle myself-”

“I thought it was funny-” Steve cut him off.

“No!” Danny interjected, “No, Steven, it is NOT funny and you know what, I am not okay! If you MUST know, you interrupted some me-time and now I am having some issues. There? Happy now!?”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry that the leader of the human trafficking business that we’ve been chasing for two weeks was spotted across the island in the open finally and that I thought it would be a good idea to go catch him!”

****

Danny huffed, knowing that he had been beat on this one. The next minute was painfully silent until Steve’s phone rang.

“McGarrett,” He answered. Danny’ pants were officially WAY too tight and if he didn’t get out of them soon there were going to be some big problems. _He’s the only person that answers his phone with a statement instead of a question. What’s wrong with a simple, “Hello?”._

Steve promptly hung up and turned the lights and sirens off. Danny was confused. “What happened?”

“Kono and Chin already got him. They were in the area so they got there first-” Steve slammed on the breaks all of a sudden.

“JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!” Danny yelled. The car came to a stop dangerously close to the Jeep Wrangler in front of them. “THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD NOT DRIVE AT BREAKNECK SPEEDS, STEVEN!” he nagged. “YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED. AGAIN! YOU’RE LUCKY THIS BABY HAS SUCH GOOD BRAKES!”

They were stuck in gridlock traffic all of a sudden, for what looked like it was about a mile. There must have been one hell of an accident for it to be this backed up. _Great. Now we’re stuck in traffic for the next half hour, at least, and I’m never going to be able to reproduce again because my balls are going to fall off first!_

****

“Having trouble, Danno?”

“Don’t talk to me. I’m in pain and I almost just died and it’s all your fault.” _All my fault?_ Steve thought. _That means I gave him the boner? Well, this could get interesting._

“Fine,” Steve murmured and unbuckled. Danny did the same; they were going to be here for a while so they might as well be comfortable.

****

There was yet another painful silence for about five straight minutes. Steve began to fiddle with the radio, play with his phone, basically do anything except look at Danny and his aching crotch. Finally, Danny reached for the glove compartment to take out the Springsteen CD he kept in there, but winced back when pain squeezed his groin before he could grab Bruce’s greatest hits.

“You know,” Steve started, “you really should take care of that. It’s not good for you.”

“In the middle of a highway? Are you serious?”

“I was just saying, from a medical standpoint its not good to just you know, leave it. And...uh...the windows are tinted. It’s not like anybody except for me can see you.”

“That still leaves the problem of you watching me jerk off!” This wasn’t helping. It was only making it so so so much worse. The thought of Steve watching Danny get off was only turning Danny on more.

“Well...I mean...” Steve stuttered. He composed himself, “You know what, forget it. Suffer.”

****

Danny attempted to shift in his seat yet again and this time gasped at the pain. “FINE. FINE!” he surrendered, unzipping his pants. “You win, Steve. For medical reasons, I’m going to take care of this right now and then we will NEVER speak of this ever again. You got that?”

“Your secret is safe with me, Danno.”

****

Danny slipped his hand beneath his khakis, then under the waistband of his boxers and began to palm himself slowly. He winced slightly at first but the pain began to fade as he picked up speed. Right where I left off. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the headrest as the tension in his groin relaxed and the pleasure began to build.

****

_So good. So so SO good. Wait, what the hell is that?_ Without opening his eyes, Danny could feel another hand on top of his own, working him closer and closer to the edge.

“Steve?” Danny asked with a slight moan, even though there was nobody else in the car. It was more of an “What the hell?” type of question.

“I got you, Danno. Let me.” Too blissed out to even question his judgement, Danny removed his hand and gasped slightly when Steve’s larger one took over.

“Jesus fuck, Steve!” Danny groaned; Steve had increased the pressure and he began to twist his wrist just the right way, making Danny practically see stars.

“Just let it happen, Danno. just give in. Come on”,” Steve’s voice soothed. Danny’s cock throbbed even harder as Steve’s calm voice drifted in his ear and his strong hand worked Danny faster and faster.

A few strokes later Danny was bucking up into Steve’s hand. _Jesus Christ, thank God nobody can see us. Oh my God. Fuck. I can’t hold out any longer._ Danny gave in reluctantly, never wanting this short moment between him and Steve to end. “Steve...I....ahh...so good...fuck...I’m gunna....”

“That’s it. Come on. Come for me, Danno.”

“Fuckkkkkk,” Danny swore right on cue as stripes of come decorated the front of his own boxers and Steve's right hand.

********  
  


Danny collapsed back into the seat, still riding the high when he noticed Steve side-glancing at him, clearly amused by the whole situation. Using some napkins in the glove compartment, Danny cleaned himself up the best he could and refastened his pants. _Well, this is awkward_. Steve used the remaining napkins to wipe off his hand.

Finally, the traffic seemed to be moving. “What’s that smirk for?” Danny asked, once he had regained his breath.

“Nothing,” Steve shrugged.

“Don’t tell me ‘nothing’. I know you too well, McGarrett, and you’re way too smug about this for my liking.”

“Are we really talking about this now?” Aneurysm face began to creep out, but quickly it was masked with “I hate feelings” face.

“Yes, Steven. We are! Because generally jerking your partner off in the middle of a major highway is something that merits being discussed!”

“Okay, so talk.”

“Me? Why do I have to talk? I’m not the one who-”

“Well, you seem to be the one making a big deal about it so I’m assuming you didn’t like it. So, talk.”

“Woah, I never said I didn’t like it, I was just making the point that it was ill-timed and-”

“So you liked it?”

“Yes! Okay! I liked it!”

There was that smirk again, “How much?”

“Why are we still talking about this?!” Danny shouted as they pulled into the parking lot of HQ.

Beep! Steve had locked the doors with both of them still inside. He was clearly very determined to make Danny admit that it was the best handjob he’d ever gotten and that Danny had secret fantasies about Steve jerking him off all the time. “Just tell me, and we can end this conversation.”

“You’re such a control freak. Is this because you never did recon on how I like to be jerked off so now you need to make up for it with a survey or something?”

“No I-”

Danny cut Steve off again, “I liked it, okay, Steven? It was fucking amazing and I’ve wanted it to happen for a long damn time. Now unlock this door before I-”

“A long time, huh?” Steve asked. “Well if you liked that, just wait until I get my hands on you tonight after the Hawaii State vs. Army game,” then he pressed the unlock button and left Danny in the car, stunned and suddenly finding himself harder than a rock at the thought of a naked Steve yet again.


	2. That Stupid Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game...but mostly after.

Being at HQ was torture. Steve kept trying not to glance at Danny out of the corner of his eye, but it was so difficult. As soon as they got there, Steve saw Danny book it straight for his office. When he thought nobody was looking, Danny spilled coffee on the left thigh of his pants. _Clever, Danny. Oh God I hope he doesn’t take off his pants right here. No he wouldn’t Kono’s here._ Steve was saved from imagining how painfully hard he would be if Danny stripped when he saw Danny walk out of his office with a spare set of pants and boxers tucked under his arm, heading for the locker room.  
“You got something on your pants there, Danny,” Steve said smugly.  
“I noticed, McGarrett!” Danny called as he walked down the hall. _What I would give to be there when he takes those pants off. No. Stop, Steve. Focus. You can't do this now. You can't let your lust take over._ Steve coached himself out of the naughty thoughts and back to the case.  
 ** **  
****

Now that they had put the trafficking ring behind bars, there really wasn't much else to do besides mountains of paperwork. Steve knew that Danny would bear the brunt of the paperwork and leave only the official boss-stuff for him. He could just picture Danny bursting into his office, the finished stack all ready for Steve to review and sign off on, and yelling, "McGarrett do you know how hard it is to justify you using a grenade in a pawn shop?!" Or "You know, Steven, you most definitely were not held as a child." A smile crept onto Steve's lips at the thought of Danny's sass.

****

"You seem awfully happy, boss?" Kono inquired carefully. Steve could talk to Kono, and Kono to Steve. They had a mutual understanding that Steve and Chin hadn't really worked out yet. Chin could be awkward when it came to feelings but Kono's womanly intuition always seemed to help.

Steve quickly looked around for Chin before he replied, remembering that Chin had left to get coffee. "Yeah, I am," he smiled again.

"You get laid or something? You have that stupid smile on your face that guys always get after they have sex." Kono was a smart one. She had great instincts and would make a promising detective someday.

"Nah, just a good morning." Luckily, Steve was a fantastic liar.

Or so he thought, "Really? Catching the trafficker and doing paperwork put you in this good of a mood?" Kono knew him too well.

"No I did other things this morning!" Steve quickly defended. "I went for a run and a swim, the water was beautiful, I worked in the yard a little, picked up Danny...Waxed the truck..." Kono's face lit up, "What? What did I say that made light up like a Christmas tree?"

"You picked up Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah. I pick Danny up all the time. I don't understand why you find that strange."

"It's not. Have you talked to Catherine today?" she deflected.

"No, uh the last time she was on leave we sort of broke up. Or are on a break I guess. She said she could tell that our hearts weren't in it anymore. We're still friends, but I'm pretty sure she's seeing somebody else."

"I'm sorry boss, you okay?" Kono apologized. _She's working an angle here. I can feel it._

"I'm good, Kono, thanks. It was true, our hearts weren't in it anymore."

"So she's seeing somebody new. Have you thought about it?"

"Not particularly,” Steve was lying through his teeth. For somebody who was trained to withstand torture Steve was having a seriously hard time avoiding Kono’s third degree.

“Whatever you say, boss,” Kono smirked.

****

The day’s agony went on and on. Steve attempted to lock himself in his office and concentrate on paperwork, but then he would remember that the walls of his office were glass and that he and Danny faced each other. Steve has always hated paperwork days but finally at 4:30 he looked at his watch, “How about we call it a day, huh, everybody? There’s really nothing left to do here anyway.” _Great, now I’m making excuses to get Chin and Kono out of here so I can take Danny back to my house and fuck him into my mattress._ Steve’s dick woke from it’s sleep immediately at the mere thought.

****

Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny, hoping he would catch the drift. Thank God, Danny wasn’t as big of an idiot as Steve thought when it came to reading signals. _Nice detective work, Williams._ “There a game on tonight?” Danny asked.

“Hawaii State vs. Army,” Steve announced to the room casually.

“Good. I’ll bring the beer. Since I’ll be Grace-less for the rest of the week I need to keep myself occupied somehow. Maybe watching Army kick Hawaii State’s ass will help.”

 ** ******  
  
Steve’s front door opened and shut with an audible thump.  
“Steve?” Danny called into the seemingly empty house.  
“On the lanai, Danny!”  
“McGarrett what are you doing out there, the TV is inside and as wonderful of a view of this pineapple infested hellhole as your back porch offers-” he was cut off by the sight of Steve bare-chested with the t-shirt that should have been on his body casually slung over his shoulder.  
“Hey, sorry, I was making the tuna steaks and got charcoal from the grill all over my shirt. They’re ready though. Let’s go inside so we can eat and see the kick off.” _Leave it to McGarrett to find a reason to be shirtless. But I mean hey, I don’t hate it._ Danny attempted to keep his thoughts in line for at least a moment but watching the stretch and pull of Steve’s muscles while he put the plate of steaks on the table and shrugged on a casual button-up made Danny sweat.  


They were both surprisingly casual, giving a grumbled yell at the TV every once and awhile, eating their tuna steaks, drinking some beer and just shooting the shit. It was nice, just a regular night for him and Steve until all of a sudden Danny looked at Steve’s hands. It was just a normal gesture, Steve had gotten up to clear their plates and empty bottles, then grab two more beers from the fridge. _Oh Jesus. Those. Fucking. Hands. They’re HUGE! And they’re all rough and calloused from being a Super SEAL but then they get sort of weirdly smooth from the salt water...that right hand....God it felt so good. No, Danny, no no no, don’t get hard. You can’t show this early. What if it was all a fluke? Catherine broke up with him he probably just jacked you off in a fit of lust or something. Fuck what is going on with me!?_ Dannys thoughts were running a mile a minute while he attempted to compose himself as Steve came back into the room.  
  
“Doin’ ok, Danno?” Steve asked plopping down almost on top of Danny.  
“I really don’t appreciate how you keep asking me that.”  
“I didn’t mean it like that...”  
“I never said you did.”  
“Why are you sitting so close to me?”  
“Wha-I’m not! This is how we always sit!” Steve defended himself.  
“No, no it is not. DO NOT try to act like everything is normal between us when this,” he motioned to the space, or lack thereof, between their bodies, “is clearly not normal!”  
Steve put a large, calloused hand on Danny’s shoulder, “Have we ever been good at normal?” his voice was two octaves below it’s already normal grumble and his mouth was dangerously close to Danny’s ear. At this point Danny’s hard on was raging inside his pants like nothing he had ever felt before. _Why does he do this to me? I think he’s secretly got a tally of how many times he turn me into jello in one day._

  
Steve was now sliding his hand down Danny’s arm and lacing their fingers together. Danny’s breath hitched slightly at the gesture, “I don’t know but I was a hell of a lot more normal before I met you, McGarrett.” _I need to kiss him. He’s just so close, fuck this is such a bad idea._  
“Trust me, you were never normal to begin-” That was as far as Steve got before Danny’s lips just barely brushed his own, hesitant and sweet.  
  
Steve didn’t know how to react at first. He knew they had been flirting with the line between “close” and *suggestive tone* “CLOSE” all night, not to mention the earlier lust-induced jerk off in the Camaro this morning.  
Danny pulled away after a moment, allowing Steve to react. _What if he doesn’t want this as much as I do. What if he just jerked me off today because he needs to fuck somebody because Catherine isn’t here. What if I just fucking ruined everything?!_ Danny was freaking out, there way no other way around it. “Shit, fuck, Steve, I’m sorry,” Danny stood up, practically knocking over the Longboards on the coffee table. He started to walk toward the door until he felt a gentle, yet firm grasp on his forearm.  
“Danno, where ya goin’?” Steve murmured.  
“I...we can’t. Clearly we don’t want the same thing so let’s just pretend that never happened and-”  
“Danno,” he said louder this time, “where do you think you’re going?” When Danny finally lifted his eyes from the floor he saw that Steve had a wicked smile on his face. Danny tried to think of a better comparison than “kid in a candy store” but he was too distracted by Steve shoving him up against a wall and crashing their mouths together. ** ******  
  


The kiss was messy, unorganized, and haphazardly thrown together (just like every other plan of attack Steve McGarrett had ever drawn up). Finally their mouths found a rhythm when Danny nipped at Steve’s bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Without a seconds hesitation, Steve cupped Danny’s face with his strong hands and deepened the kiss. Danny was at a loss for words; he couldn't think, he could barely breathe and he could no longer feel anything that wasn't Steve. Steve’s strong hands digging into his biceps, Steve’s dominating tongue delving into his mouth, Steve’s thigh nestling it’s way in between Danny’s own legs. Steve was everywhere and Danny never wanted it to end.

Finally Steve removed his mouth from Dannys. _That sick bastard can hold his breath for way longer, he just did that for me._ Despite whining a little at the loss of contact, Danny was silently thankful; his face may have turned blue if they hadn’t come up for air soon. _Death by kissing McGarrett...I could think of worse ways to go._

“Oxygen is good, Danny,” Steve responded to Danny’s whimper.

“I always knew you’d be the death of me, in one way or another.”

Steve didn’t have a witty response to that; instead he just used his knee to put a little pressure on Danny’s crotch. It was only then that Danny became aware of how rock hard he was. Looking down, it would seem that Steve was having a similar issue.

“It’s payback time, McGarrett.” Before Steve could react Danny flipped their position and had Steve up against the wall and was already undoing the button of Steve’s cargos. By the time they were around his ankles Danny was already nosing the impressive bulge through the fabric of Steve’s boxer briefs.

The brunette let out a deep sigh through his nose. “Jesus, Danny. Quit teasing me,” instead of the usual McGarrett fierce command it came out as more of a breathy plea. _Oh Steve out of breath? That has to be the most wonderful sound on the planet._ Danny pulled the fabric away and kissed the tip of Steve’s cock. “Uhhhgnnn,” Steve groaned and bucked his hips toward Danny. _Scratch the previous statement. THAT was the most wonderful sound on the planet_.

“Ohh, it seems as though Lieutenant Commander Self Control is losing his touch?” Danny asked while cupping Steve’s impressive package in his seemingly small hands.

“Yeah, you got me. Now if you’re not in my bed within the next minute completely naked I’m making your spar with Kono tomorrow,” Steve commanded.

“Yes sir!” Danny answered, Steve’s cock twitched visibly, just like both he and Danny knew it would. The two panting men marched upstairs, eyes blown with both love and lust, shedding clothes all over the house along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sick, sick person for ending the chapter there, I know. But I don't know who's going to top yet so I had to cut it off before we got to the good part. Who do you guys think should top? I have an idea in my head but I could be swayed ;) Also a shout out to azziria for letting me use that cute little phrase at the end there. Hope you liked it!


	3. I Hate You So Much Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever asked for the part where they're in the bedroom, here you go. This is mostdeff the slashiest and most explicit thing I've ever written...ever...so beware. You've been warned. Ps. Top! Danny won. Steve does make a valiant effort though. A top! Steve fic (separate) could be in the future though. Thoughts?

They stumbled clumsily up the stairs until Danny had Steve shoved up against the doorframe, kissing him incessantly.  
            “Bed. Now,” Steve commanded.  
            “Impatient?” Danny nipped at the sensitive skin on Steve’s neck.  
            “Mmmmm need to get my hands on you, Danno. Need to fuck you,” Steve started bucking his hips into Danny’s, craving more friction until they finally backed up and fell onto the bed.

  
            “Oh I don’t think so, babe. You’re always such a topper and for once in your life I’m not going to let you top.”  
            “Danny you can’t be serious-” Steve began to complain until Danny began to palm Steve’s aching hardness slowly. “Mmmmmmm,” he hummed.  
            “Oh I bet you like that, huh babe? Does it feel good? I’ve got you, just let go.” _Who am I and where is Danny Williams? Oh God his face, all twisted up in pleasure like that. I didn’t even know I was gay. No Danny, don’t think about that now. You have a naked McGarrett under you begging to be fucked, just go with it._ Despite the pep talk Danny was giving himself internally he was still a little scared to fuck Steve. Danny had been the top when he and Rachel had tried it (yet another failed attempt to rekindle their marriage) but that could have gone better, to say the least. _Maybe it will be different with Steve._  
            _Different with Steve. Because I lo-no no no don’t do this now Danny just have sex and think later._ And with that Danny shut his brain off and began to kiss down Steve’s solid chest, down the expenses of his abs and grazed his teeth at the cut of Steve’s hipbones.  
            Without looking up Danny could hear the pleased sigh that Steve let out through his nose. _He’s not getting off that easy_. Danny was determined to break Steve, to make him want Danny so bad that he was begging for it, screaming Danny’s name. Danny started to lick the inside of Steve’s thighs, careful to brush Steve’s balls with his stubbly chin every time he moved from one thigh to the other.  
          

  “Ah, Jesus!” Steve gritted out when Danny started kissing Steve’s balls, loving the way they pulled up at the sensations.  
            “I’m actually not Jesus but thanks anyway for the comparison.”  
            “I hate you so much right now.”  
            “I think you’re lying to me,” for once Danny had the chance to be the smug one. “I think you love this. You love me pinning you to your huge bed, you love me teasing you, getting so close to your dick but not actually touching it yet. You want to know why, babe?” Danny asked as he began to lightly run his fingers over the root of Steve’s cock. “It’s because you secretly want me to fuck you,” he nestled his fingers into the dark curls and began to massage slowly. Steve’s heels dug into the sheets, trying to gain footing. _He’s so sensitive. This is going to be fun._ “Now I’m going to suck your dick in a second, and make no mistake when I say I want to hear you. I want you to let go and don’t hold a damn thing back. You hear me McGarrett? Because payback’s a bitch, and I want to see you drowning in how good it all feels, screaming my name.” Danny didn’t even know who he was anymore, it was like some crazy lust-demon had taken over his body due to all the built up sexual tension between him and Steve. Steve’s only response was a moaning gasp when Danny dragged his fingers underneath Steve’s dick, feeling it harden even more at the gesture.  
            “Come onnn just do it already!”  
           

That was the only invitation Danny needed. He licked his lips and began to slowly lick up and down Steve’s cock. After slowly but surely adding more suction and taking it deeper and deeper, inch by inch, Danny was deep throating Steve and nuzzling the soft brown curls with his nose before he knew it.  
            “Fucking Christ, Danno!” Steve swore. “Holy shi-where’d you learn to do this? Awhhhh,” he groaned as he knotted his hands in the blonde’s hair, pulling him toward his crotch. Danny hummed in approval, the vibrations causing Steve to buck his hips. “Ahh, Danny I’m close. Jesus, I’m close.”  
            With the utmost efficiency, Danny removed his mouth from Steve’s crotch with a pop. “No. Hold off. I know you can. I’m nowhere close to being finished with you, Steven. Nowhere close.”

            Steve whined a little at the loss of wet heat but got over it when he finally got a good look at Danny. Steve had always assumed that Danny was well hung, but this wasn’t anything like his fantasies. It was so much better. “Holy shit,” Steve’s utterance of amazement was almost a whisper. He then busied himself kissing and nipping around Danny’s body while caressing Danny’s bubble butt.

Danny reached his hand toward the bedside table for what he knew was nestled inside. “A gun and spare bullets…mmm” he sighed as Steve sucked a dark purple hickey onto his collarbone, “Pens and pencils…ahhh here we go!” the blonde smirked and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

            “How did you know where I kept it?”

            “I’ve been in this house way too many times to not know all of your hiding places. Mmmm, fuck that hickey is going to show tomorrow.” The bit was already throbbing with the most delicious kind of pain.

            “Good. I want everybody to know that you’re mine.” _Possessive Steve. Yum. No, focus; don’t let him take your control away!_

           

Danny ran his hands down Steve’s chest, down to his crotch and started to stroke him slowly again. “Don’t come.”

            “I won’t.”

            Danny increased the tightness of his grip, “Give me your hand.”

            Steve held his hand out obediently as Danny squirted lube into it. Without being told what to do, Steve started jacking Danny slowly, attempting to recreate the agonizing please that Danny was giving him.

            Danny hummed in approval at the cool sensations on his dick. He began to rub Steve faster, rubbing his thumb tantalizingly over the head every time he reached the top of a stoke. Danny’s free hand grabbed Steve’s ass and moved his hips for a better angle. Steve stopped jacking Danny only long enough to squirt a liberal amount of lube all over Danny’s middle three fingers. Right as Danny did the thing with his thumb on Steve’s cock, he pushed a slippery finger into his partner’s tight hole.

            “Ahh-Danny,” Steve groaned.

            “Have you ever done this before?” Danny asked.

            “Mmm I’ve never bottomed before. Ahhh fuck that feels so good.” Danny began moving his finger in a circle. “Have you done it?” Danny stopped stroking Steve’s cock and slipped the second finger in.

            “Rachel and I tried it a few times. She felt pretty good, but not as good as this tight ass is going to feel.” Danny began making a “come here” motion with his fingers causing Steve to arch his back with pleasure.

            “God damn it, Danny! Please!”

            “Please what, Steven?” Danny asked arrogantly.

            “Please fuck me, Danny. Please PLEASE fuck me!” Steve didn’t even care that he sounded so desperate and out of control, because he was desperate. He needed Danny in every way possible. He needed to be filled up by Danny physically because these days Danny was the only person who could fill Steve emotionally, and being only half full was getting old.

            “Well, only because you look so sexy, begging for my cock like a little slut. Please tell me you’re clean. I need to feel you raw.”

“Yes, I’m clean, just fuck me already!” Without another word, Danny removed his slick fingers and pushed the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscle on the most beautiful ass he had ever seen.

            “Ahh!”           

            “Don’t worry, babe, it’ll get better. Danno’s got you. Just relax.”

            “Mmm it hurts, but it’s a good pain. More.”

            Danny groaned when he pushed the entire head and half of his shaft into Steve, the cool lube adding to the wonderful sensations he was already feeling.

            “God, Danny. So big. So thick,”

            “Mmmm but not as big as you, babe.” Danny started to rub Steve’s huge dick again slowly, distracting him from when Danny pushed his entire cock into Steve’s inviting heat, bottoming out inside of the brunette. Danny allowed Steve a moment of adjust.

            With a throaty moan, Steve felt Danny bury himself balls deep into his ass. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. “God damn it. MOVE.”

 

            That was all Danny needed. He began to rock his hips back and forth, eliciting small grunts and huffed breaths from both him and Steve each time. Eventually Danny moved to hard thrusts, causing Steve to cry out when his cock grazed Steve’s prostate.

            “Rightthere, Jesusfuck, rightthere!” Steve could barley make words at this point.

            “You like this babe?” Danny was stroking Steve quickly now and snapping his hips in and out. “You like me fucking your ass?”

            “Feelsamazing. Deeper. Deeper!” Steve slurred again.

            Danny was now jacking Steve furiously, burying himself to the hilt into Steve’s tight heat, feeling himself start to thrust erratically.

            “Can’t hold off much longer. Need to come. Mmmmm yes!”

            “Me too, babe, oh that’s it. You’re so tight. Come on, come for me, Steve.” Danny tried to imitate the soothing voice that Steve had used on him in the Camaro that morning.

With one more stroke of Steve’s pulsing cock and a firm tug of his balls Steve felt the white flash behind his eyes. “FUCK, DANNO!” he yelled roughly and come spattered his and Danny’s chests.

Danny wasn’t far behind. The heat pooling in his groin was getting to be more than he could handle. As Steve cried his name his ass began to tighten around Danny’s cock with a vice grip; come spurting out of Steve’s glorious dick and running down onto Danny’s ever-tightening balls. Finally, it was all too much and Danny gruffly cried out a strangled version of Steve’s name while burying himself one more time, filling Steve up, riding out the most forceful orgasm he had ever experienced.

 

They fell into a ragged heap against each other, eyes heavy lidded and practically panting from exhaustion. After a minute of pure, blissful silence Danny pulled out and rolled over enough so his legs were still tangled with Steve’s long ones, but their sweaty chests weren’t touching.

            “Wow,” Danny sighed

            “S’really good,” Steve agreed.

            “Best you’ve ever had?”

            “Yeah, by far.”

            “Same here…told you I’d get you to scream my name.”

            “I hate you.”

            Danny quickly wanted to make a Catherine comment but refrained, not wanting to ruin the moment. “No you don’t. Shower?” he asked instead.

            “No way. Can’t move more than this,” Steve said and slid toward Danny, filling the gap of space between their bodies.

            “McGarrett the cuddler, who knew?”

            “Shut up. I don’t usually,” Steve babbled lazily as he wrapped his arms around Danny, being the big spoon.

            “Am I special?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Why?”

            “Cause I love you, Danno,” he yawned.

            “I love you too, ya goof.” Danny barley got the words out before his eyes closed along with Steve’s, both of them drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Should there be a part two? There could be, if you guys would like.


End file.
